


The Other Woman

by ericaj318



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: Set during Ant-Man and the Wasp, so there are spoilers for the film. Hank Pym had moved on with Corey Olson, a former agent for SHIELD, but now he is about to get his wife back...what does he do? Flashbacks to Ant-Man and pre Winter Soldier. This is just a story I had to write as soon as it hit me.





	1. Chapter 1

Corey stepped back into the lab, the positive pregnancy test behind her back, “Guys, I have something to share,” she began, her voice shaky with nerves.

Hank and Hope were beaming, just ending an embrace, “We do too, Dear,” Hank began, “We were able to open the door to the quantum realm for just a moment, but right after Scott called and said he had a dream about Janet. She was giving him a message which means she’s alive.”

Corey swallowed her real emotions and faked a smile, “I’m so glad. What do we have to do next?” she asked, hoping that getting them started talking about science would allow her to zone out and process.

Hope shared something about needing Scott and another part before she asked, “Wait, what did you want to tell us?”

She panicked, not willing to share her actual news, not after they just found Janet. “I was just going to say, we’re running low on supplies and I could go get some, if you guys will be alright without me for a little while,” she lied.

Hank shook his head, placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the work station, “We don’t need anything that urgently,” he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, “Plus, we could use all the help we can get.” He leaned down to her and whispered, “I can think of a way to reward you for your help,” sending chills down Corey’s spine.

Hope looked away, she was alright with the relationship, but any PDA still weirded her out.

Corey looked up and nodded, “How can I be of service, sir?”

He shook his head at her little comment, “We have to make sure all the data is in order for our next attempt. Can you go through the spreadsheets and compare them to what’s in the system?”

Corey agreed, standing to go to he workstation, staying close enough to him as she stood to allow her butt to rub against him. She smiled at the familiar sound of his breath catching as she got started on her task.

 

The next morning, Corey woke, alone as usual because Hank rarely slept at all, and showered to go to the store for supplies. She was the only one who could go out as she pleased because she had no part in the creation of Scott’s suit. She slipped out without saying goodbye in case Hank put her to work again, instead of letting her leave which she needed to do because she had a lot on her mind.

Corey took her time, gathered the things they needed along with prenatal vitamins and a few items she merely wanted, before she made her way back to the lab. 

When she walked in, she saw Scott there, in his bathrobe. “Scott!” Corey exclaimed causing him to turn her way which allowed her to give him a hug, “We’ve missed you,” she said as she pulled away.

Scott grinned, “You’re the only one, it seems.”

Corey shrugged her shoulders, “If it was me, I would have gone with Cap too. Back in my SHIELD days, if he needed me I was there.”

Her response caused Hank to roll his eyes. He remembered being annoyed at Corey’s friendship with Steve Rogers, even though that was all it ever was. “Can we get back to work, please? My wife has been lost in there for thirty years,” he let out, exacerbated. 

Scott made a face at Corey before turning back to Hank and Hope, Corey catching a less fun look from Hank as she moved past them to put away the things she’d purchased.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Four years earlier... _

_ “Agent Olson, this is Hank Pym,” Nick Fury introduced the two as Hank arrived in Fury’s office. “Mr. Pym is the only man on this planet I would say is smarter then Tony Stark.” _

_ Corey held out her hand to the attractive older man, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Call me Corey if you want.” _

_ Hank took her hand, distracted by her eyes and her smile, feeling almost a spark as their skin met. “Of course,” he replied before quickly turning his attention to Fury, “So, what have you brought me here to look at?” _

_ Fury brought up the plans for his current project, the helicarriers designed to take out anyone who posed any threat to the country.  _

_ Corey stepped back while the two men worked together, intervening when necessary with the information she was in on, or specific data she’d tracked or put together. The session ended with Pym figuring out the kink in the carriers. _

_ “Thank you for your help, as always,” Fury said with a nod of gratitude as Hank gathered his things to leave. “Agent Olson, why don’t you escort our guest out,” he suggested. _

_ “Happy to,” she replied, looking at Hank, “Come with me, Mr. Pym,” she gestured and he moved to walk beside her as they exited Fury’s office. _

_ Once they reached the lobby, Hank turned to Corey, “Listen Corey, I was really impressed with your work up there,” he complimented, “If you have any extra time, I’d love to have your help with my work.” He handed her a card with his address and phone number, not allowing her to respond, “I look forward to seeing you soon.” _

 

_ Three years earlier… _

_ When SHIELD fell, Corey moved from working with Hank on the side to a full time arrangement, their chemistry growing with each passing day. _

_ One afternoon Hank became frustrated with Scott’s progress and left him to Hope, hoping her methods would work better. Corey was in the kitchen, sitting at the table working, when he entered. She could tell by the look on his face, he was annoyed. _

_ Corey stood and walked toward him, placing her hand on his back, moving it in small circular motions, “Everything ok?” she asked, feeling him relax into her touch. _

_ He sighed, “Scott just isn’t getting it and I don’t know how to help him in any other way then what I’ve been doing.” _

_ Corey’s eyes flashed with almost a twinkle as she replied, “Hope told me that you once wore th suit. If he can’t handle it, why don’t you be Ant-Man?” _

_ Her idea caused Hank to laugh, “I’m far too old to be a superhero but I appreciate your faith in me. Are you having any luck on your end?” _

_ “With you?” she asked sarcastically, “No, but on the project? Yeah, I’ve gotten some things figured out.” _

_ She saw him about to speak, knowing he was going to dive into his explanation of why they couldn’t pursue their feelings, or chemistry, for each other, but she stopped him, placing her index finger on his lips.  _

_ “Tell me in a moment about how we can never be,” she almost whispered, closing the gap between them until her lips were on his. She moved gently to deepen the kiss, giving him time to react, but he didn’t need it. Once her lips were on his, he had no more reserves, kissing her back fully. _

 


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after Scott arrived, well was taken hostage, the four of them packed up the lab and took the van to Hope’s meet with Sonny for the part the still needed.

Once they pulled up, Hope went in like usual while Hank, Scott, and Corey stayed in the van.

“How’s Cassie?” Corey asked, out of curiosity and to avoid the awkward silence in the vehicle.

Scott beamed at the mention of is daughter, “She’s doing really great. I’ve gotten to spend a lot of time with her, in my house only which forced me to get creative, but it’s really been nice,” he looked at Hank before speaking again, “Are you two ever going to bring a baby into the world? You seem serious about each other, or always have really.”

Hank shook his head at the mention of that as they were searching for his wife, still balancing it all in his mind. Corey was unable to answer as she was overtaken by a sudden nausea, grabbing the cooler under the desk, hurling the contents of her stomach into it causing both men to look at her. 

Hank moved from his seat to bring her some tissues and pulled her curls away from her face, waiting until she was finished to ask her if she was alright. Corey finally finished and reached for the tissues in Hank’s hand, putting down the cooler and cleaning herself up as she straightened up to see Scott making gagging faces.

“Are you going to be ok, Scott?” she asked.

“I just don’t do well with vomit,” he confessed, turning away to take his mind off of her spell.

Hank gave Scott a shove so he could sit next to Corey. Once he was in his seat, he placed a hand on her cheek, “Are you alright?” the concern was clear in his voice.

Corey had to lie, she knew it was morning sickness, but she answered, “I’m ok now. I’m sure it was just something I ate, do we have any water in here?”

Hank nodded, reaching up and grabbing a bottle, “Are you sure you want to drink this right away?” he asked before passing it to her, his other hand on her back.

She nodded, “I’ll take small sips,” but the concern was removed from Corey once they heard Hope in their ears, talking about what she was facing inside the building.

Her mind off the nausea, Corey moved to her screen as Hank did also, she was looking for a clear vision of the attacker to see if there were any gaps in her suit but it phased in and out too much.

“I think she could use a hand,” Scott suggested, “I just wish I had my suit,” he lamented. 

Pym reached up and pulled down a tiny box, “This is a prototype. Be careful.” Scott raced out of the van, leaving Pym and Corey to watch from the sidelines.

Before they could assist any further, Ghost was in the van with them. The figure stuck its arm through Hank’s neck before either could react.

“Give me the lab,” the figure demanded.

Corey looked at Hank for a signal of what to do causing the threat to come again, “Give it to me or I will tear his head off.” Corey took a deep breath, mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ to Pym, before she passed their portable building to the ghost causing it to disappear as quickly as it had appeared. 

Pym struggled to catch his breath with Corey attempting to soothe him, or ease his pain, in any way she could.

“How could you give it away?” he accused her, “We’re this close and now look where we are,” he was frustrated.

Corey almost let it slip that she didn’t want to raise their baby without him and she couldn’t let him die, but she ate her words and instead replied, “I’m sorry, but you wouldn’t be able to do much if you were dead,” as Scott and Hope opened the door to the van, realizing what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

 

_ Three years earlier _

_ Darren called Hank into a meeting to sell his yellow jacket suit, Pym brought Hope and Corey while he had a plan for Scott to disarm the deal. _

_ Tensions in the room were high but Darren pulled a gun on Pym escalating the situation further. Corey attempted to step forward, to block him but Pym gently pushed her back at the same moment Hope pulled a gun too. _

_ “Put down the gun,” Hope plead, “I can help you,” she offered. _

_ Darren shook his head, “I wanted to do this the other night when I came by the house, but you were there so I couldn’t. Now, I can because you deserve better then him and without him, you’ll be stronger.” He was about to pull the trigger when Scott as Ant-Man broke through the glass light, kicking Darren and sending the shot high.  _

_ The room turned to chaos with shots firing along with fists. Pym glanced at Corey and saw Darren with his gun, ready to shoot. “I can hurt you if I take out your new lover,” he taunted, firing the shot. Pym jumped out in front of Corey, taking her to the ground with him, the bullet striking him in the upper right shoulder. _

_ Corey pulled him into her arms, “Why did you do that?” she asked, pulling offer her sweater to apply pressure to his wound. _

_ He looked into her eyes while the men fled to leave them locked in the vault. “I love you,” Hank replied, reaching up to touch her face with his left hand, “I couldn’t stand to lose the only other woman I’ve ever loved.” _

_ Corey shook her head, holding back tears, “That’s very noble of you, but don’t do it again, scaring me, thinking I might lose the man I’m in love with,” she confessed her feelings back to him causing a small smile to cross his lips before Hope joined them on the floor. _

_ “We have to get out of here,” Hope announced, putting a plan in motion. _


	5. Chapter 5

“How did you guys get out of there?” Corey asked when Hank, Hope, and Scott got back in the van, she’d seen on the comms that they’d been taken.

“My ants, dear,” Pym replied with a smile, “We need to get somewhere safe and open the door to the realm before Scott loses his connection with your Mother,” he changed his attention to Hope. 

Hope nodded, driving them to a remote location in the woods while Hank wrapped his arm around Corey, holding her tight after he could have died back there, never having the chance to see her or touch her again.

Once they were operational, Hope initiated the tunnel with Hank. “If you feel anything, let us know,” Hope instructed Scott. He nodded.

Corey sat at her station, monitoring the levels, holding back more vomit which she couldn’t decide was from the pregnancy or her nerves.

The system went online briefly before shutting off again. As Hope and Pym began looking for solutions, Scott moved to the computer and began typing, “I have to hurry, I don’t have much time,” he said.

Hank was trying to stop him but then Scott added, “I just have to adjust the algorithm,” he chuckled, “Thirty years in there will give you the time to perfect it.” Scott then looked back and forth from Hank to Hope, finally saying, “It’s me. I have to get my location online or you won’t be able to find me,” he replied before turning to launch the codes when he or she caught sight of Corey.

“Who is this?” Scott as Janet asked, not threatened, merely curious.

Corey didn’t dare respond as Hank stepped up, “That’s Corey, she’s a colleague of ours,” he quickly changed the subject, “How long will your location last?”

Corey stopped listening to the conversation, suddenly feeling like her heart had been ripped from her chest and, she may have started to become overdramatic or the hormones were effecting to her, but her chest was so tight she felt like someone had stomped on it.

When she focused back on the events surrounding her, she saw Hope preparing to use the ship they’d built to jump into the realm but Scott stopped them.

“I’m me again guys,” he announced, “The FBI and the Ghost are on their way here. I have to get back to my house before they know I’ve been missing.”

Hank sighed, catching a look from Corey before he gestured for Scott to go then looked at Hope, “We’re going to have to move to a different location, and quickly,” he announced before walking toward Corey.

“Is everything alright? Are you feeling sick again?” he asked, unsure of what the look she gave him could indicate.

She shook her head, standing to begin packing everything, “I’m just a colleague, huh? That’s nice to know,” she began, all of her emotions starting to spill over. “I offered to leave when you decided to start looking for Janet because I would never stand in the way of your reunion with her, but you told me to stay and now I’m going to end up hurt worse then if I’d just gone when I knew what was ahead,” she finished, her anger overpowering her urge to cry.

Pym stepped forward, pulling her into his arms even though she tried to resist, “Cor, I didn’t tell her that because I plan on ending things with you when we get her back. I just didn’t want her to know about us while she was still in there, and while she was inhabiting Scott. It wasn’t the right moment,” he rubbed her back to soothe her. “When she gets here, I will tell her about us and she can decide how we proceed, but I don’t plan on, even for a second, losing you. Do you understand?” he pulled back just enough to look into her liquid filled eyes, “It’s ok to be vulnerable sometimes. Isn’t that what you taught me?”

Corey nodded but couldn’t reply because they needed to rush out of the lab and get moving before all the parties arrived. She followed them out the door where they saw they were too late. The FBI already had them surrounded.

The three raised their hands to show they had no plan to fight back causing agents to approach them beginning to put handcuffs on them, pushing them down to their knees forcefully.

When Corey’s turn came, she was shoved forward before the second push put her on her knees. She was annoyed, “Can you please be more careful, I’m pregnant,” she blurted out, realizing what she’d said and looking to Hank to see his expression shift at her outburst.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Two years earlier... _

_ “Hank,” Corey said his name to wake him as she rolled over in the bed, it was the middle of the night. She placed her fingers lightly on his back, repeating his name again. _

_ He stirred, turning over to face her, groggy as he asked, “What is it?” _

_ She shrugged her shoulders, “I was just thinking and I wanted to know how you’d feel about starting a family together. I want to have a baby with you,” she confessed, knowing she was putting herself out there with this conversation. _

_ Hank didn’t hesitate, shaking his head, “We can’t do that. I’m too old to start over with a baby. If that is something you really want, I don’t think you will be able to get it with me,” he revealed, “I’m so sorry,” he added, his voice truly apologetic. _

_ Corey nodded, “It’s ok, I’m not someone who needs to have a child, especially if wanting one means I can’t have you anymore. Just forget I mentioned it at all, deal?” she asked, hiding the hurt. _

_ He sat up, pulling her onto his lap, “I won’t be upset with you if you react angrily or you cry,” he began, “I don’t expect you to offer up a desire like that only to be turned down and be alright with it. I love you and I want to spend my life with you, but only you.” _

_ Corey couldn’t hold back her tears as he pulled her tighter against him, “Shhh, just let it out,” he calmed her, partially hating himself for saying no to her, but also knowing how challenging her request really was. _

 

_ One year earlier… _

_ Hank and Corey were alone in their mobile lab while Hope was gathering some of the tech they would need when Hank looked over at Corey, brushing her hair aside. _

_ She stirred from her focus, turning to look at him, “What’s up?” she asked. _

_ “Do you remember when you asked me about a baby?” he began causing her to nod, “I was just sitting here thinking that it wasn’t a crazy idea. Maybe I was reluctant, to put it mildly, before but now that we’ve been together for some time,” he paused, his eyes softening as he looked into hers. “It just seems like the right thing to do. I would actually enjoy seeing what we could create together. I know I gave you a firm no before, so I’ll understand if you hesitate to my change of heart,” he finished, waiting to see how she’d respond. _

_ “I would still very much love to do that,” she beamed before she got off of her chair and pulled herself onto the counter, giving him a mischievous grin. “Why don’t we start trying right now?” she pulled her skirt up to the top of her thighs. _

_ He placed his hand on her bare leg, standing as he ran it down to her knee before moving between her legs. “Hope could come back. What’s the need for such a rush?” he asked, smiling as she listened while also moving her hands to take hold of his belt. _

_ “We’ve already lost an entire year,” she teased, undoing the buckle before his pants, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him right up against her, his erection against her panties. “Seems like you are also ready to get started.” _

_ Pym shook his head before moving his mouth as close to his lips without them touching, and whispered, “Only for you, darling,” before he closed the distance. _

 

Back in the present…

“When did you find out you’re pregnant?” Hank asked once the agent left the three of them alone in the interrogation room.

Corey gave Hope a look of apology for springing it on them both, “Two days ago right before you got the call from Scott about Janet,” she added, showing her motive for keeping the news to herself.

Hank shook his head, “But that’s something we wanted, I would’ve been overjoyed to know and I certainly wouldn’t have let you be involved in all this danger,” he added causing her heart to skip a beat.

Hope worked out of her handcuffs before doing her Father’s. Once Hank’s hands were free, he placed them on Corey’s stomach while Hope worked on her cuffs.

“I’m so glad we’re going to get to have this adventure together,” he was so sentimental sometimes, it would shock people in this life who never saw anything close to it. “How are you feeling? Are you on the vitamins?”

Hope interrupted once Corey was free, “Dad, as much as this information is important, we really need to make a plan to get out of here. We’re losing time for Mom,” she added, hoping that would kick him into gear.

Hank nodded, “You’re right, let’s finish our mission and then I can talk about our future with you,” he stood to begin thinking of a plan while Corey stood, grabbing his hands in her own.

“I am taking my vitamins,” she reassured him, “And, I feel good most of the time.”

Scott appeared from the ceiling tiles above to break them out.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hank removed Corey from the danger once they were free, promising she’d be back by his side as soon as things were safe. She waited patiently, worried every single moment of her time on the bench. Then, finally, she received the signal to meet them.

She raced to the lab, which was now giant and in the middle of the city. Corey went in and took the elevator to the floor they utilized when she saw Hank Pym, in the Ant-Man suit. She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, his own arms around her waist as he’d readied them as soon as he saw her.

“I always knew I’d like the look of you in that suit,” she whispered, blowing a soft breeze of warm breath onto his ear before pulling back, smiling at the head shake he was giving her. 

Hank moved forward, “Corey, this is Janet, my wife.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Corey said, her heart starting to beat faster as the moment of truth for her future with Hank grew near.

Janet smiled warmly, taking the girl’s hand, “It is a pleasure,” before she looked at Hank, “Are you going to tell me the truth about her, now?” she asked, her tone even, no anger in sight.

Hank nodded, grabbing Corey’s hand, “She and I have been seeing each other for the past three years. I had given up hope that you would ever come home, and she stole my heart when I met her,” he revealed, Janet’s expression continuing to be warm as he continued, “We just found out we’re expecting a baby.”

Corey was ready to run, her heart pounding so loud she was sure everyone could hear it. She glanced at Scott and Hope, who were staying far enough away to still hear, but also able to escape if this turned into a scene.

Janet moved forward toward Corey, “Thank you for making him happy again,” she stated, “I wouldn’t dream of asking him to leave you, and I can see it in your eyes that it would kill you to part from him. I think we can all live together,” she suggested.

“What kind of arrangement are you thinking of?” Hank asked, his expression curiosity mixed with doubt. Corey remained silent.

“I am just happy to be home and to have my daughter back,” Janet responded, “I will be whatever I need to be in our home, even if that includes someone to help with the baby. I did miss most of Hope’s childhood so it would be nice to have another chance. Our relationship was always one based on our minds, anyway,” she added, “If that doesn’t suit the two of you, I can live on my own. I’ve gotten very good at it, and I would be more then happy to if my first idea makes you feel uncomfortable,” she was looking just at Corey now.

Corey shook her head, moving closer to Janet, “No, I won’t allow you to be on your own after what you’ve been through, just as you insist on my staying with Hank. We can live together. We’ll find a way to make it work and make sure everyone’s ok with it,” she stated, her own heart slowing down as she calmed knowing she wouldn’t have to say goodbye to Hank.

Hank nodded, “If she’s alright with it, you know I am as well. I don’t want you living far away after the last thirty years, and I don’t want Corey separated from me, either.”

Janet smiled, “Then it’s settled.”

Scott intervened, “Guys, I hate to break up this, I’m gonna call it strange, moment, but we need to go.”


	8. Chapter 8

8 months later…

“Hank, I’m over this,” Corey whined as she struggled to get up from the couch, “Can we please  _ do something  _ to speed things up?” she was practically begging.

He turned from his work, at his desk, and smiled, “My dear, the baby will come when it’s ready. No need to force the moment.”

Corey huffed, beginning her walk to the kitchen, where a more helpful Janet, was making a spicy concoction to speed things along. “Don’t worry, Janet has something for me,” she almost snapped causing Hank to stand from his chair, reaching for her hand to stop her, though she wasn’t moving very fast.

He sighed, placing his hands on her giant, swollen stomach, “Do you really want to? I’m just afraid I’ll hurt you somehow,” he offered, but they hadn’t in a while because it felt strange.

Corey nodded, “More then anything. The guest bedroom is the closest,” she smirked, keeping his hand as she picked up the pace.

Once they were in the room, she pushed the door closed with him up against it. She kissed him once on the lips quickly before moving to his neck, then back to his lips, her hunger driving her more then her need to induce labor. 

“You’re very forward today, aren’t you?” he teased when she broke the kiss, moving her hands to his belt to undo it and his pants before she slipped her hand down, grabbing him, waking him up. 

His gasp and the look in his eyes sent a wave of pleasure through Corey’s body until a different sensation took over, causing her to pause her motions on him, not letting go as he other hand moved to the base of her stomach.

It took Hank a moment to focus on what was happening because he was lost in what she had been doing to him. “Is everything alright?” he asked, but she didn’t respond.

Corey couldn’t speak until the pain stopped, and when it finally did, she looked up at Pym, “I’m so sorry, I think you’re going to have blue balls because I’m in labor,” she announced causing him to quickly put himself back together and get her to the living room, where he sat her on the couch.

 

“Janet!” he shouted, “We need to get to the hospital, Corey just went into labor,” he yelled but she was already in the room, after he’d said her name.

“Ok, I’ll get everything and you help her to the car,” Janet replied, looking at Corey, “How are you doing?”

“I’m ok for now, but I don’t want to go to the hospital,” she responded, “I don’t trust anyone because of who we are. Babe, I want you to deliver our baby,” she looked straight into Hank’s eyes.

Hank shook his head, “I’m a scientist who knows nothing about this process or how to handle it. You need a doctor and a team of nurses.”

Janet looked at Corey, she could see the true fear in the girl’s eyes, “Hank, we can do this. But Corey, if things look like they might be going south or there’s an emergency, we go to the hospital.”

Corey nodded, “Of course,” she agreed before another contraction struck causing her to lean over her stomach, trying to breath through the pain.

Hank moved to sit beside her, massaging her lower back to alleviate the pain, “What do you need me to do?” he asked, Janet.

“You stay here and keep her calm while I figure out what we need to know to make this happen,” she replied before disappearing.

 

Hours passed while Corey paced the house, back and forth, walking was the only thing keeping her pain at all manageable. As she turned, Hank at her side, his hand on her lower back while the other grasped her elbow, she stopped dead in her tracks.

“What is it?” he asked.

She took a deep breath, “I feel a lot of pressure, I think it’s time to push.”

Janet motioned for Hank to bring her to the blankets she’d set up on the floor and lay her down, “Hank, look and see if the baby’s crowning.”

Hank moved from Corey’s head to her feet, pulling up the nightgown they’d put her in to see what stage they were at. While Hank was checking, Corey reached out and grabbed Janet’s hand.

“The baby’s head is there,” Hank confirmed, “On the next contraction, you need to push,” he instructed, adding, “You’re doing a great job, my dearest.”

Janet gave her hand a squeeze as they waited for the contraction to come. 

Corey felt the pain beginning so she beared down, pushing with everything she had. Three more pushes and their baby was out.

“It’s a boy,” Hank announced placing the little boy onto Corey’s chest before he made sure everything was ok with her.

Janet looked at the small baby in Corey’s arms, “He’s perfect. Did you two decide on any names?”

Corey waited to respond until Hank was back at her side, he helped her move to a chair, “We hadn’t really,” she answered.

Janet cleaned up the baby while Hank helped Corey change into clean clothes, hers were covered in blood. 

As they reconvened in the living room, Janet handed the baby to Corey with Hank right beside her, looking at their little miracle.

“We should name him Lucas,” Corey suggested as Scott, Hope, and Cassie walked into the house.

Cassie ran straight to Corey and the baby while Hank responded, “I believe Lucas is perfect,” he leaned over, placing a kiss on Corey’s forehead and then Lucas’.

Janet watched them, filled with warmth as Casse turned away from the baby for a split second to ask Scott a question, “Daddy, when will you and Hope have a baby?”

The room went silent, except for Hank who leaned over and whispered in Corey’s ear, “I’d love to have another baby with you.”

 

The End


End file.
